


藕饼5

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼5

哪吒最近在研究敖丙的尾巴。  
圆房那天哪吒就发现敖丙的一个小习惯，在睡觉的时候敖丙会将双腿变成龙尾，然后随便找个地方挂着或者缠着。  
刚刚在一起那会，敖丙把尾巴晾在衣架上。  
现在两个人感情日深，敖丙开始用尾巴缠着哪吒的腿睡。  
那白白嫩嫩的龙尾松松的缠着哪吒的一条腿上，随着呼吸慢慢的摩挲着他。触感很光滑，但不坚硬；凉冰冰的，却又能感到龙鳞下血肉的暖意。  
而且……  
哪吒把敖丙的亵衣掀起来露出玉一样的腰肢，龙身从敖丙的胯骨开始变化，而在龙身与人身的交界处，也就是敖丙的腰上，有一圈充做过渡的细鳞。  
这些细鳞不是很龙尾一样的白色，而是水蓝色的，像水晶一样微微透明，哪吒用手指去拨了一下，质地很薄很柔软，贴在敖丙温润的肌肤曲线上，闪着细碎的钻光。  
看起来就像敖丙腰上缠了一圈蓝纱腰带一样。  
不愧是妖怪啊，不论是哪里都那么诱人，很奇异又很美丽。  
哪吒一边想，一边在敖丙的肚脐上亲了一下，手里捏出一枚赤红色的玉质圆环，拇指大小，晶体内似乎有跳动的火焰。  
这是哪吒拔了自己的头发和血做的玉环。  
哪吒的手捏着玉环在敖丙的身上比着，拿不准戴在哪里更好看一些，因为不论戴在哪里都那么好看。  
他动作太多了，敖丙微微呻吟一声，醒了过来，看见了哪吒手里的玉环。  
敖丙不知道这是干什么的，但是直觉让他警惕——哪吒在床上永远拿不出好东西。  
哪吒笑了：“夫人陪我睡么？”  
此睡非彼睡，敖丙不想配合，不变尾巴。  
不变更好。  
哪吒托起敖丙的尾巴开始研究，在肚脐下三寸出找到了几片方向不那么对的龙鳞，这几片龙鳞朝一个中心长着，像一朵小白花一样，在护着什么。  
哪吒就用大拇指按住这个小凹陷，用力按了下去。  
“啊——”敖丙猝不及防，呻吟出来，随即他意识到自己的失态，连忙用手掩住了嘴巴。  
哪吒笑了起来。  
他发现敖丙就算变成龙身也一样有感觉，而且还相当敏感，喜不自胜，性器几乎是立刻就硬了。  
他恶意地拨弄着敖丙保护入口的鳞片，引得对方一阵接一阵的颤抖战栗。  
很快，敖丙已经被开发过的身体一阵颤抖，腔口喷出一点清水，原本覆盖着的鳞片也收了起来，露出下面粉嫩嫩的入口。  
龙身形态下，敖丙原来的两个穴变成了一个腔口，这是他从未见过的风景，平坦的皮肤微微隆起，中间有一道浅浅的粉色裂缝，正羞怯地闭合着，完全看不到里面的风景。  
哪吒并拢两根手指直接插了进去，很轻松，几乎是立刻被嫩软的肉瓣紧紧地包裹住了。  
手指转动，探索着内里的秘密，很快就发现嫩肉上一处凹陷，凹陷上方有一个略微突起的小豆豆，被一层娇嫩的皮肤覆盖着。  
哪吒用指甲掐住那个小豆豆，看着敖丙突然颤抖起来，故意问他：“这里是什么？”  
“是……”敖丙声音抖的不成样子，“生殖道……”  
没错，龙形两穴合并以后，原本的阴道就变成了腔道的一个分叉口，成了一个需要探索寻找的秘密惊喜。  
“那这个呢？”哪吒对准小豆豆，用力掐了下去。  
“啊！”敖丙痛叫一声，腰部弹起，体内淫水顿时泛滥，委委屈屈的回答，“阴蒂……是阴蒂……”  
哪吒逼问：“怎么长到里面去了？”  
敖丙扭着腰闪躲：“不知道……”  
但是哪吒觉得自己有了一个危险又绝妙的想法，现在不能和敖丙说，因为他绝对不会同意——等肏完了再说，肏透了以后，他说什么敖丙都只会说好。  
哪吒收起玉环，这个计划只是想一想就能让他的阴茎硬到不需要手扶就能捅进任何洞穴。他坏心地用阴茎顶了两下敖丙的尾巴，那白嫩细长的尾巴反弹起来缠住他的腰，末梢的鬃毛拂过哪吒的脊背，似有若无，痒意挠心。  
这暗示太明显了，哪吒在敖丙泪眼汪汪半推半就的表情中，将龟头顶住了腔口。  
“你夫君要肏你了。”  
哪吒只是将头部塞进敖丙体内，就感到穴腔内几乎毫无空间让他进入，软肉从四面八方挤来，与龟头展开推拒战。龟头向前时，必须顶开重重包围才能破出一条路来。他几乎能想象出来当自己的凶器推进肉道内，那些可怜的软肉被挤弄得无处可逃，纷纷紧紧缠绕依附在阴茎四周献媚乞怜的样子。  
太爽了！不论肏几次，敖丙的身体都这么带劲！身经百战的哪吒忍不住在内心感叹了一声。  
他调整着角度，找到生殖道的入口，快速而有力的挺腰进攻，终于捣破阻碍，薄薄的肉环被龟头顶开，扩成一个充满弹性的圆环，像一张小嘴紧紧的含住了哪吒的阴茎，同时喷出了大量的淫水，流出来湿润了敖丙的鳞片和哪吒的阴茎，还有几滴沾染在了身下的床单上。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
敖丙突然尖叫了一声，以这样的形态交合又能带给他不同的刺激。就算被哪吒压制住身体，他还是在强烈的刺激下抬起腰臀，像鱼一样从床上弹了起来，龙尾像蛇一样在床上扭动弹跳，在墙壁上投下游曳的黑影，妖异又魅惑。  
他嘶哑地呻吟，鼻音里带着哭腔。  
哪吒也被这剧烈的感官刺激摄住了心神，他知道敖丙是妖，但往日都是以人身相处欢好，加上敖丙气质温润如玉，即使生有蓝发龙角，妖的感觉也不强烈。  
但这一次不一样，被他擒在身下的美人蓝发散乱，尖尖的耳朵若隐若现，肤白如玉，腰身圈一带蓝鳞，再往下是龙的尾巴，灵活柔软的翻滚着。  
他的容貌既出尘又妖魅，表情既痛苦又快乐，神态既羞涩又放荡。  
哪吒低头舔了舔敖丙眼角沁出的泪水，压低声音：“你真是个妖精……”  
敖丙睁大眼睛看着哪吒，目光又往上，看见了在空中飞舞的纱帐，明灭不定的烛火。  
“我……”  
“有什么，你是妖怪我也爱你。”哪吒继续吻他，怕敖丙多想，喃喃道，“他们讨厌妖怪，是他们的事……我才不管，我知道你多好……”  
哪吒不管不顾的索求着敖丙的身体，穴内的状况渐入佳境，软肉开始适应异物的存在，遵循本能地配合着肉棒的抽插而时退时进，将阴茎伺候得通体舒畅，而内壁的粘膜也慢慢渗出透明的淫水，让阴茎肏得更痛快。  
哪吒一边凶猛地摆腰，一边道：“你是我的，我真的很喜欢你……”  
敖丙在快感中沉浮，模模糊糊地听到，心里一酸，下意识地想要回答，但却一个字都说不出来。  
此刻，身体早已不复存在了，只有被反复进出的小穴仍存有知觉，一根滚烫的东西从自己身体的中间部位贯入，掠夺走了自己的全部——情感，思考，意志。  
自己整个人都在被哪吒操控着——这个认知让敖丙浑身发抖，彻底丧失了自我的意识。  
因为爱，所以什么都愿意付出给他。  
“真紧啊。”哪吒色情地抚摸敖丙腰上的软鳞，“太贪吃了，含住就不松口，还一直往里面吸，就那么喜欢我肏你吗？”  
敖丙顿时羞耻地掉眼泪。  
哪吒已经把敖丙的眼泪当情趣，只有爽了才有，根本不哄。摆好体位，就开始肆无忌惮地顶动。整条阴茎完全塞入敖丙紧窒的穴腔内，没留在外面一点，耻骨互相撞击，阴囊拍打在敖丙身上“啪啪”作响，交合处也是水声不断，场面无限淫靡。  
他觉得非常痛快，这种刺激感真是罕见啊……  
哪吒在欲望和情绪的交叉刺激下，肏得更加全力以赴，几乎骑到敖丙身上，彼此的下体相抵，粗长的阴茎直上直下地抽插，膨胀的龟头毫无留情地捅著已经熟透的穴肉，拼了命地往深里肏，往死里干。  
敖丙时而清醒时而迷糊，他觉得自己就快要昏过去了，可哪吒的每一下撞击却还是那么清晰地打在他的体内、打在他的心上。  
他觉得自己快要飞起来，意识不断的被甩出去又拉回来，只能抱着哪吒，连尾巴也用上，缠着他，紧紧的依附着他，融为一体才好。  
快感不断累积，达到顶点。  
哪吒感到两个人都要高潮了，更是不能松懈，提腰笔直地操干。百余下后，才把龟头的铃口处紧紧抵在敖丙子宫颈上的凹陷，痛快地射了出来。  
同时，敖丙也近乎抽搐的颤抖起来，体内涌出大股温热的液体，登上了极乐的巅峰。  
高潮过去，哪吒抽身而出，手指夹着那个玉环进入了敖丙还在余韵中颤抖的身体，找到了深藏的阴蒂，一下咬住了它，钉在上面。  
“啊……”  
敖丙徒劳的扭动了起来，却连哪吒的怀抱都无法离开，就像被哪吒上了锁，圈地为牢。


End file.
